


Training

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, mention of training related injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Laurel sprains her wrist while training with Nyssa, bringing out a side of Nyssa she'd rather not know.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Wrist.

Laurel had only been training with Nyssa for a few days but there was already a very noticeable difference. She felt stronger, more capable, her stamina was better. Of course, that came at a price, quite a painful one in fact. 

"Damn!"

She held her throbbing wrist to her body, Nyssa only reluctantly stopping her onslaught and giving her some space. 

"Come on, shake it off, let's go!"

Not wanting to give up but also not being able to deal with the pain from her wrist on top of her already incredibly sore body, Laurel snapped at Nyssa.

"Just back off okay. I'm done for today."

Instead of backing off, Nyssa was suddenly in her space, far too close for comfort, pressing her arm into her throat.

"I told you I would train you. If you want to give up because of a little pain, just say it now and I will stop wasting my time."

With Nyssa this close, feeling her strength, how easy it would be for her to crush her, Laurel suddenly felt afraid of this woman she had trusted with training her but still didn't really know anything about, other than her violent history.

"Nyssa, stop! Please. You're hurting me."

Seemingly coming back from whatever dark place she had gone to for a moment, Nyssa backed off, retreating several steps and breathing heavily, looking at the floor.

"I apologize. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay. Just, can we call it a day today?"

Nyssa looked up at her now, with a look that was so pained that Laurel stepped up to her and took her hand, only to wince when her wrist was hurting a lot with that movement. Seemingly having shaken off whatever it was that had her acting like that, Nyssa gently took Laurel's wrist into her hand and examined it.

"It is just a sprain. Wear a bandage and it should be better in a few days."

"Thank you. I will." Trying to look Nyssa in the eyes but finding that she was still looking at her wrist, Laurel suddenly had a thought. "Is this how you train in the League? Without care about injuries? Is this how Sara trained?"

Now Nyssa finally looked at her, but it only served for Laurel to instantly regret that question, because the pain and guilt on her face were very plain and nearly unbearable.

"Laurel, I…"

"It's okay. I'm sorry I asked."

She busied herself with packing up her things, feeling the sting of tears behind her eyes and not wanting to make Nyssa even more uncomfortable by crying. When she was nearly finished she heard Nyssa's voice, quiet, as if she was afraid to ask.

"Do you want to continue training?"

Turning around, Laurel realized that this was not just important for her, this was also most likely the only thing that Nyssa still had, after denouncing her father and leaving the only life she had ever known. She smiled. 

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow."

Now, Nyssa also smiled, a warm smile that lit up her entire face. 

"Until tomorrow then."


End file.
